A three day meeting, the 40th Annual Scientific meeting of the Committee on Problems of Drug Dependence, will be held during the first week of June, 1978 in Baltimore, Maryland to discuss narcotics and other dependence-producing drugs for the purpose of producing the latest information and generating discussion related to research and therapy in the drug abuse area. Invited participants and others whose submitted papers are selected will present data generated by their research on the clinical, preclinical and psycho-social facets of drugs and drug use. Areas which need emphasis or clarification will be examined by the invited speakers and the Eddy Medal will be awarded and the Eddy Memorial Lecture will be delivered. Manuscripts will be edited and published as the proceedings of the meeting.